daresiafandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Timeline
Timeline of Daresiaverse. 1330 1336 *'1336:' Following the implementation of the Kemmu Shikimoku of 1336; a code on behalf of the Japanese court and nobles which demanded universal frugality, the suppression of drinking and frolicking and the halt of violence and outrage. These components, along with rumours spread from China, played a vital role in the change of attitude among the nobles; subsequently resulting in the surge of shugo families (governor, protectorate) and venturesome clans wanting to search for lands beyond their agricultural plains. 1920 1928 *'April 23, 1928:' The Evason Aircraft Manufacturing Company is founded by the Evason brothers, Nicholas and Daniel. 1930 1930 *'August 4, 1930:' Sayachi Heavy Industries is founded by Sayachi Yamada. 1939 *'September 1, 1939:' World War II begins, and Earth is once again engulfed into the flames of war. *The Tōtōmi-class battleships Tōtōmi and Muteki commence construction under the Imperial Japanese Navy. 1940 1941 *'Early 1941:' The Mexican Empire invades Panama. *'August X, 1941:' Tensions rise between the Mexico and America due to the numerous border incidents on the US-Mexican border. *'September X, 1941: '''The Mexican army launches an offensive against the Americans, without a declaration of War. The United States is caught off-guard from this event. *'September X, 1941: Third Mexican Empire attacks America. *'December 8, 1941: '''War in the Pacific breaks out between the Allies and the Japanese, the first Invasion of Daresia begins, and the Empire of Daresia is thrown into war. *War in the Pacific breaks out between the Allies and the Japanese, the first Invasion of Daresia begins, and the Empire of Daresia is thrown into war. Daresian forces respond but are overwhelmed; not only by the by the mass usage of biological warfare, which neutralized many garrisons, but also by the sheer numbers of approaching Japanese forces. They suffered a devastating blow alongside the Commonwealth forces, which had come to support them. This defeat marked the beginning of the invasion of Daresia and Japan's eastward push into the heart of the nation. *'December 9, 1941: 'Commonwealth and Daresian forces fight hand in hand to delay the Japanese in the short story Dynamics of Death. *'December 14, 1941: '''The news article, headlined The Tragedy of Daresia's Military, results in a nationwide surge of upheaval against House Kazusa and citizens of Japanese heritage. The article plays a pivotal role in the events leading up to the establishment of the Mortcombe Movement. * '''December 15, 1941: '''Laurence W. Mortcombe preaches, and the Mortcombe Movement is established - resulting in the Daresian Civil War. * '''December 10-16, 1941: The Battle of Bennezusa occurs, eventually falling into the hands of the Empire of Japan, where it is used as a major frontline base of operations for the Japanese. * After the success of initial landings in Merchet, the Japanese resumed their eastward push; however, Daresia's mountainous terrain and overall logistical difficulties combined with pockets of Commonwealth and Daresian resistance slowed their offensive push. * The Japanese battleship Tōtomi is commissioned, and becomes the flagship of the Imperial Japanese Navy's 10th Fleet. 1942 *'January 1, 1942:' The Declaration by United Nations is signed by 27 countries. *'January 6, 1942:' The Provisional Pacific Entente is signed between Malaya (Malaysia), the Dutch East Indies (Indonesia), Philippines, the Empire of Daresia and Australia in an act to prevent the expansion of the Japanese Empire. *'April 19, 1942:' The Provisional Pacific Entente's 1st Naval Fleet's "Icarus" Squadron is tasked with intercepting Japanese bombers that are en route to the Philippines, during the Battle for Philippines. *'May 11 to 13, 1942:' The Battle of the Phoenix Islands commences, and a major naval battle in the pacific theatre between the Imperial Japanese Navy's and the Naval forces of the United States is fought. With the development of newer Japanese aircraft, the IJN gains air superiority, which is used to overwhelm the American Navy, resulting in the IJN's victory of the Phoenix Islands. *The Japanese battleship Muteki is commissioned, and becomes a part of the Imperial Japanese Navy's 10th Fleet. *'Early 1942:' The Americans begin a counter-offensive against the Mexican Army. Although initially unsuccessful, it began to rally the American populace. *'Late 1942:' The Mexican Empire begins to conscript from the populace, rushing poorly trained men into the front lines and bleeding their workforce dry. 1943 *'Early 1943:' The First Mexican Army were surrounded around Texas and cut off from reinforcements due to overstretching their lines. This also occurs to numerous divisions around Los Angeles. (Mi Sangre) The Mexican Coahuilan Defensive Line is breached after the losses sustained from prior engagements. *'August - Oct :' ? The remnants of the Mexican Army makes a last stand on Mexico City, with as little supplies as they had on them. *'September ?, 1943:' On the Eastern front, the 31st Panzer Division is involved in the Battle of Tihkvin, which is fought between Germany and the Soviet Union. To make up for their failures, Germany successfully captures the town of Tihkvin, countering their defeat at Stalingrad. *The Japanese Aircraft Carrier Yōtei is commissioned, and is selected to serve the Imperial Japanese Navy's 10th Fleet to be used as one of the main carriers for the 4th Naval Air Group. *The US-Mexican War ends with the defeat of the Third Mexican Empire; Ciriaco Díaz flees into Italy, but vanishes months later. *The remnants of the Mexican Air force were relocated into Germany prior to their defeat. They served under the Luftwaffe against the British on Northern France. 1944 *'August 1, 1944:' The British Army's No. 49 Commando unit fight for the last time in Operation Whiskey in an effort to disrupt the distribution of German equipment flowing through Greece. *'October 27, 1944:' Corporal Shizuya Matsunaga of the 75th Foreign Infantry Regiment's Shingetsu Squad commands the remnants of the first platoon, straight through the defence lines of the enemy to aid in rescuing the "Lost Battalion". 1945 *'August 12-16, 1945:' The events in Reminiscence: Dirge of Icarus occur. A counteroffensive operation dubbed Operation: Overlord commences, which aimed to recapture the Southwestern garrisons including Citadel Benett. Under the general leadership of House Chauffard, the Daresian Royal Air Force, Imperial Guard and units under the Pacific Entente's 1st Naval Fleet launch an assault on the Japanese. *Although there were remarkable achievements that the joint forces managed to accomplish, attempts in bombing supply bases and garrisons fail, notably resulting in the complete annhilation of both the Daresian 23rd Bombardment Squadron and the 4th Tactical Fighter Squadron by the Empire of Japan's 4th Naval Air Group. Despite their efforts and sacrifices, the Japanese held their ground on Daresian soil; ultimately allowing the Japanese forces to maintain their foothold in Daresia for another three years. 1946 * 1946, ????: The Daresian Civil War ends. TBA 1947 * 1947, March 7–9 : The Battle of Tanegashima is fought, eventually resulting in a Decisive American Victory over the Japanese forces. The event was marked as a major defeat for the Imperial Japanese Navy, as they had lost Battleship Tōtōmi. * 1947, June 15–17: A three way battle between the NKU, IJA, and the USA is fought in Shintomi, where the United States was able to secure victory at the cost of their supplies being destroyed by the Japanese Revolutionary Movement. * 1947, June 27–July 2: The first Battle of Hitoyoshi is fought between the United States Marines and the Imperial Japanese Army. The IJA manage to drive the US marines back. * 1947, July 4: Yatsushiro Incident. * 1947, July 9–July 14: The second Battle of Hitoyoshi is fought between the United States Marines and the Imperial Japanese Army. This time, the US marines were able to defeat the Imperial Japanese army and push inland. * 1947, August 5 - September 23 : Battle of Hiroshima ★/● * 1947, August 15 - December 23: Invasion of Hokkaido ☭/● * 1947, September 21 - December 27: Battle of Osaka ★/● * 1947, October 1 - November 30: Battle of Okayama ★/● * 1947, December 12 - 1948, February 10: Battle of Nagoya ★/● * 1'947, June 29–August 15:' The''' Battle of Berlin is fought, the Red Army pushes into Berlin and captures it, thus ending the Third Reich's reign. * '''1947, June 30–August 26: '''Battle of Bavaria, Axis and Allied forces fought in the Regions of Bavaria. Most German forces surrendered days later after the fall of Berlin thus ending the war on Europe. * '''1947, September 18 – October 5:' '''Uprising of Kanagawa ● * '''1947, December 28 – 1948, January 3' : Battle of Kanagawa ● 1948 * 1948, January 28 - March 5: Battle of Hirosaki ☭/● * 1948, March 10 - May 8: Battle of Tokyo ★/● * 1948, March 28 - May 1: Battle of Iwaki ☭/● * September 7, 1948: World War II concludes. --- *The United Nations is formed at the end of the war. It was originally composed of 52 countries, in order to govern the "global association of governments facilitating co-operation in international law, international security, economic development, and social equity." By the beginning of the 21st century, most nations are members of the United Nations. 1970 *'June 13, 1970:' Sayachi Heavy Industries and the Evason Aircraft Manufacturing Company merge to form Evason Sayachi. 2000s 2003 *Armoured Land Vehicle Weapons and Systems Incorporated was founded. 2010s 2017 * The Special Armed Intervention Group Operatives was formed. 2020s 2028 *American forces are withdrawn from the entirety of the middle east, under the Presidency of Mackenzie Paris. This would later result in greater threats being posed against all Western nations. 2030s 2030 * The collapse of the United States and a period branded the Anarchy of America begins, as terrorism spreads further into the Western world. President Machenzie Paris is blamed for the consequences of her decisons, resulting in riots throughout the nation, followed by the collapse of the American government. Horizon Timeline 2032 | Foundation for human colony established on Mars, mainly used for scientific purposes. 2038 | Mars colony accommodates private tourism as a source of income. 2049 | Fusion reactor prototype found successful, proving fusion-based energy generation feasible. 2055 | Molten salt reactors become commonplace. 2067 | Moon colony established primarily as a helium-3 mine. 2068 | Commercial fusion energy becomes feasible. 2104 | Advancements in space transportation allows for exports of rare metals and other construction materials from Mars and surrounding asteroids to Earth. 2123 | First space elevator constructed to facilitate cheaper trade between the Earth, the Moon, and Mars, developing the foundation for a sustained interplanetary economy. 2291 | Earth-like planet confirmed in Alpha Centauri with very high possibility of bearing life. 2332 | Methods of safely inducing, maintaining, and recovering from human hibernation discovered, allowing for long-term mental and physiological preservation in suspended animation. 2419 | Wealthy visionaries and space agencies fund the development of the first interstellar spacecraft for journey to Alpha Centauri. 2456 | Interstellar spacecraft begins its journey. Category:Events